metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cronología
thumb|250px|right|Cronología de los eventos en la [[Saga Metal Gear.]] A continuación aparece la cronología de eventos ocurridos en la Saga Metal Gear hechos creados para la misma, como eventos reales que asimismo aparecen mencionados o recreados (los cuales aparecerán subrayados). Siglo XIX ;1860 *Fecha desconocida: Nace The End. ;1894 *15 de abril: Nace Nikita Sergeyevich Khrushchev, más tarde Primer Secretario del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética. ;Circa 1900 *Nace Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, el científico que desarrollará el concepto para el primer tanque bípedo, Metal Gear. ;1900 *Nace el científico Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. Siglo XX 1900s ;1908 *27 de agosto: Nace Lyndon Baines Johnson, el futuro 36º Presidente de los Estados Unidos. ;1909 *12 de agosto: Nace David Oh, alias Major Zero. 1910s ;1914 *28 de julio: Inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial. ;1918 *5 de noviembre: Se establece el GRU (Glavnoye Razvedyvatel'noye Upravleniye, Dirección Principal de Inteligencia). *11 de noviembre: Fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial. ;1919 ; ;29 de mayo ;* Nace John Fitzgerald Kennedy. 1920s ;1922 *Se funda el grupo de los Filósofos después de una reunión secreta del Comité de Sabios, compuesto por los hombres más ricos de los Estados Unidos, la Unión Soviética y China, que reúnen sus fortunas, llamándolo el Legado de los Filósofos, con el fin de guiar desde la sombra, y mantener la paz en todo el mundo. *Nace The Joy, también conocida como The Boss. Ella es y será el último niño nacido de uno de los fundadores de los Filósofos y será la futura consejera y mentora de Naked Snake. ;1924 *10 de mayo: John Edgar Hoover es elegido como Director de la BOI, futuro FBI. ;1930 *El último de los antiguos Filósofos muere y deja la organización sin ética ni moral, ya que sus miembros mantienen ahora las guerras por sus propios intereses. 1930s ;1935 *Nace John, el futuro Naked Snake y Big Boss, también conocido como Jack. 1936: *15 de Mayo: Nace EVA. *22 de Junio: Nace Para-Medic. 1939: *Agosto: Albert Einstein escribe una carta al Presidente Roosevelt y le pide que cree la bomba atómica. *1° de Septiembre: Se inicia la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *11 de Noviembre: Nace Sigint. *30 de Noviembre: El Ejercito Soviético invade Finlandia, iniciando la Guerra de Invierno. 1940s 1941: *22 de Junio: La “Gran Guerra Patriótica” inicia con un ataque sorpresa de los tanques alemanes, mientras las fuerzas armadas alemanas inician la invasión a la Unión Soviética. *Julio: El Servicio Aéreo Especial (Special Air Service o SAS) de la Armada Británica, es formada (”Who Dares, Wins”; “Quien se atreve, gana”). *7 de Diciembre: La Marina Imperial Japonesa ataca Pearl Harbor. 1942: *Agosto: Se inicia el Proyecto Manhattan. Emmerich es asignado al proyecto. *21 de Agosto: Los Alemanes asedian la ciudad de Stalingrado. *2 de Diciembre: El físico Enrico Fermi divide un átomo en un reactor nuclear por primera vez. *Fecha desconocida: The Boss estable la Unidad Cobra en Stalingrado. *Office of Strategic Services (Oficina de Servicios Estratégicos) es abierta. 1943: *2 de Febrero: Se acaba la Batalla de Stalingrado. La Armada Soviética gana a los alemanes. 1944: *Los Aliados mandan la Unidad Cobra a Normandía. *6 de Junio: (Día D) - The Boss da a luz en Normandía, nace Adamska, posteriormente conocido como Ocelot. 1945: *8 de Mayo: Fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; Se inicia la Guerra Fría. *16 de Julio: Se lleva a cabo la primera prueba nuclear denominada “Trinity” en Alamogordo. *6 de Agosto: Hiroshima es bombardeada. Nace el padre de Otacon. *9 de Agosto: Nagasaki es bombardeada. *2 de Septiembre: Vietnam declara su independencia. 1946: *14 de Febrero: ENIAC, el primer computador del mundo, es revelado. 1947: *Septiembre: La Agencia Central de Inteligencia (Central Agency of Intelligence o CIA) es creada. *14 de Octubre: El piloto Chuck Yeager rompe la barrera del sonido en el Bell X1. *Fecha desconocida: The Boss disuelve la Unidad Cobra. *Es introducido en el acta nacional de seguridad el Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos o Cuerpo de Infantería de Marina de los Estados Unidos (en inglés: United States Marine Corps) originalmente fue creado el 10 de noviembre de 1775. 1949: *4 de April: La OTAN (Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte; NATO o North Atlantic Treaty Organisation) es formada.Mayo: Alemania es dividida en Este y Occidente. *8 de Junio: George Orwell publica el libro 1984. *29 de Agosto: La URSS (Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas) prueba su primera bomba nuclear en Semipalatinsk, Kazajistán, y se transforma en la segunda potencia nuclear. *1 de Octubre: Se forma la República Popular de China. 1950: *25 de Junio: Inicio de la Guerra de Corea. *Fecha desconocida: Jack se transforma en estudiante de The Boss. *24 de Octubre: Es formada la unidad de “Spetsnaz GRU” perteneciente a la fuerzas especiales Rusas. 1950s 1951: *Israel comienza MOSSAD (Instituto de Inteligencia y Operaciones Especiales). *1° de Noviembre: La prueba nuclear “Buster Jangle Dog” es llevada acabo en el Área 7 en Nevada, con cooperación de las topas del Ejercito estadounidense. The Boss es expuesta a altos niveles de radiación en esa prueba. 1952: *Wernher von Braun propone plan para mandar al hombre a Marte. *Junio: Se crea la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad (National Security Agency o NSA). *Fecha desconocida: Invención de la bomba de hidrógeno. *19 de Junio: Es fundada la unidad de “Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos” (en ingles: “United States Army Special Forces”) o también conocida como “Los Boinas Verdes”. 1953: *25 de Abril: Watson y Crick descubren la estructura de doble hélice del ADN. *27 de Junio: Fin de la Guerra de Corea. *7 de Septiembre: Nikita Krushchev se transforma en el Primer Secretario del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética. 1954: *Enero: El secretario de Estado, John Foster Dulles, anuncia la política de Nueva Mirada (la tan llamada “Represalia Masiva”) *21 de Enero: El USS Nautilus, el primer submarino nuclear es lanzado por la Marina estadounidense. *28 de Febrero: La bomba de hidrógeno es probada en Atolón Bikini. *13 de Marzo: La Unión Soviética forma el Comité Estatal de Seguridad (KGB) es formado. *13 de Marzo a 7 de Mayo: La Batalla de Dien Bien Phu. *3 de Noviembre: Se lanza el primer film de Godzilla en Japón. 1955: *Einstein pide al Presidente de los EE.UU. que deje de fabricar armas nucleares. *18 de Abril: Fallece Albert Einstein, el inicio del fin del las armas nucleares. *Primera conferencia contra las bombas atómicas/hidrógeno se reúne en Hiroshima. 1957: *Estados Unidos lanza ICBM (Misil Balístico Intercontinental). *Agosto: La Unión Soviética lanza con éxito su primer misil balístico intercontinental, denominado R-7 Semyorka. *4 de Octubre: La Unión Soviética laza el Sputnik I. 1958: *1° de Febrero: EE.UU. lanza con éxito su primer satélite, el Explorer I. *29 de Julio: La NASA es establecida. Su trabajo no empieza hasta el 1° de Octubre. 1959: *1° de Enero: La Revolución Cubana. *Octubre: Mordecai Roshwald publica su libro Level 7, un libro sobre la SGM. *6 de Octubre: El Luna 3 toma fotos del lado oscuro de la luna. *17 de Diciembre: Se lanza el film estadounidense, “On The Beach”. *The Boss abandona a Snake en un proyecto ultrasecreto de la NASA. 1960: *Mayo: Se establece el Frente Nacional de Liberación Vietnamita del Sur. *1° de Mayo: Un avión Lockheed U-2 viola el espacio aéreo soviético. Es derribado y cae cerca de Sverdlovsk. * Septiembre: Dos criptoanalistas estadounidenses, ADAM y EVA desertan a la Unión Soviética. 1960s 1961: *20 de Enero: John F. Kennedy se convierte en Presidente de los Estados Unidos. *Febrero: EE.UU. conduce su primera prueba de misil balístico intercontinental, el Minutemen. *12 de Abril: El Vostok 1 es lanzado al espacio, transformando a Yuri Gagarin en el primer humano en viajar oficialmente al espacio. Al mismo tiempo, The Boss es enviada en un cohete al espacio, siendo junto a Gagarin los primeros humanos en el espacio. *15 de Abril - 19 de Abril: Invasión de Bahía de Cochinos. *5 de Mayo: Alan Shepard se convierte en el primer estadounidense astronauta. *22 de Junio: Se estrena la película “Los cañones de Navarone”. *10 de Agosto: Se estrena el film japonés “La última Guerra” (”The Last War” o “Sekai daisenso”) *13 de Agosto: Se inicia la construcción del Muro de Berlín. *21 de Septiembre: El 5° Grupo de las Fuerzas Especiales estadounidenses, los “Boinas Verdes”, es activado. *30 de Octubre: El explosivo nuclear más potente, nombre en código “Ivan” (y llamada “Bomba Zar” -Emperador de las Bombas- por Occidente), es detonado en Novaya Zemlya. 1962: *Enero: Se forma la sección de la marina SEAL. *20 de Febrero: El Mercury-Atlas 6 (Friendship 7) es lanzado, mandando a John Glenn al espacio. Es la primera vez que un estadounidense viaja en el espacio. *5 de Octubre: James Bond tiene su primer papel en el cine en “007 contra el Dr. No”. *14 de Octubre - 20 de Noviembre: La aeronave de vigilancia estadounidense U-2 descubre misiles soviéticos en Cuba. Crisis de los misiles Cubana. *14 de Diciembre: El Mariner 2 se aproxima a Venus y empieza el escaneo del planeta, revelando que posee nubes frías y una superficie extremadamente caliente. *Diciembre: Los Estados Unidos comienzan la producción de “Davy Crockett”, misiles nucleares portátiles. *Fecha desconocida: The Boss tiene una misión en Tselinoyarsk, siendo forzada a asesinar a The Sorrow, su antiguo amante y ex-miembro de la Unidad Cobra. *Fecha desconocida: Los EE.UU. comienzan la producción de los misiles nucleares “Davy Crockett”. *Fecha desconocida: Los SS-1C (Scud misiles) diseñados por Alexander Ganin, son utilizados. 1963: *Termina la huelga de 114 días, el New York Times publica una edición de 702 páginas. *Valentina Tereshkova a bordo del Vostok-6 se convierte en la primera mujer cosmonauta, oficialmente. *Febrero: Los EE.UU. y la Unión Soviética firman el Tratado de la “Línea Caliente”, un teléfono de conexión directa es instalado entre los líderes estadounidenses y los soviéticos. *4 de Julio: Se estrena el film “The Great Escape” (El Gran Evasión). *5 de Agosto: Los EE.UU., Gran Bretaña y la Unión Soviética firman el Tratado de prohibición parcial de ensayos nucleares (PTBT) en el Kremlin. *10 de Octubre: El film de James Bond, Desde Rusia con amor, es lanzada. *22 de Noviembre: Asesinato del Presidente Kennedy. Lyndon B. Johnson se convierte en el Presidente de los Estados Unidos. *Fecha desconocida: John Le Carré publica su libro “El espía que surgió del frío” (”The Spy who Came in from the Cold”). 1964: *El Departamento de Salud de Estados Unidos anuncia que el cigarrillo causa cáncer en los pulmones. *2 de Julio: El Presidente Johnson firma el acta de los Derechos Civiles. *2 de Agosto: Incidente del Golfo de Tonkin en Vietnam. *24 de Agosto: Misión Virtuosa. Naked Snake se infiltra en Tselinoyarsk para rescatar a Sokolov. The Boss toma a Sokolov y deserta a favor de la Unión Soviética. La Misión Virtuosa resulta fallida. *30 de Agosto: Operación Snake Eater. Naked Snake se infiltra por segunda vez en Tselinoyarsk para rescatar a Sokolov, destruir el Shagohod, eliminar a la Unidad Cobra, a el Coronel Volgin y The Boss. *2 de Septiembre: La operación Snake Eater es un éxito. El Shagohod es destruido y los miembros de la Unidad Cobra mueren. El Coronel Volgin es alcanzado por un rayo y Naked Snake asesina a The Boss. Y esta a su vez consigue el Legado de los Filósofos para los EEUU, The Boss cumple su última misión. *Septiembre: Naked Snake recibe el título de “Big Boss”. *21 de Septiembre: Ocurre el primer ensayo de vuelo del XB-70, el aeroplano de gran peso que puede volar a Mach 3. *12 de Octubre: 3 cosmonautas son enviados al espacio abordo del Voskhod 1. *15 de Octubre: El Ministro Kruschev abandona su posición. Leonid Brezhnev se convierte en el Primer Secretario del Partido. *16 de Octubre: China concluye exitosamente su primera prueba de armamento nuclear. 1965: *Fecha desconocida: Sigint se une a ARPA. Toma parte del desarrollo de ARPAnet, que iría en línea en 1969. *Los EE.UU. bombardea el norte de Vietnam. 1966: *Fecha desconocida: El Gobierno de EE.UU. conduce un estudio sobre tratamiento médico de emergencia (EMS). El Departamento de Transporte sienta las bases para la creación del sistema EMT (Paramédico). 1968: *Fecha desconocida: La agente EVA desaparece en Hanói. *SALT-1 (Platicas para Limitación de Armas Estratégicas) Iniciado. *La Unión Soviética invade Checoslovaquia. 1969: *20 de Enero: El Presidente Nixon inicia su gobierno. *20 de Julio: Neil Armstrong pisa en el nombre de la humanidad, por primera vez, la Luna. *El Departamento de Defensa de Estados Unidos y ARPA establecen ARPAnet, la base para Internet. 1970: *Fecha desconocida: Para-Medic establece el primer sistema paramédico del país, en Seattle, Washington. *Fecha desconocida: El Major Zero disuelve la unidad FOX. *Fecha desconocida: Estados Unidos recibe la mitad faltante del Legado de Los Filósofos, de manos de Ocelot. La rama estadounidense de los Filósofos es renombrada a Los Patriots, Major Zero la funda. 1970s 1971: *La Unión Soviética lanza el Salyut-1. *Fecha desconocida: Big Boss establece la unidad FOXHOUND. 1972: *El Proyecto Apoyo termina como Apoyo-17. *2 de Mayo: Muere “John Edgar Hoover”. *17 de Junio: Inicio del Escándalo Watergate. *ARPA es renombrado a DARPA. *Fecha desconocida: Proyecto Les Enfants Terribles. Nacen Solid Snake, Liquid Snake y Solidus Snake. *Big Boss y Kazuhira Miller fundan la PMC Militaires Sans Frontieres. 1973: *Los Estados Unidos lanza la estación espacial Skylab. *Los Estados Unidos retira las tropas de Vietnam. 1974: *9 de Agosto: Renuncia el Presidente Nixon. *Noviembre: Incidente Peace Walker. Los Peace Sentinels llegan a Costa Rica, MSF adquiere a Mother Base, Peace Walker y las Armas IA, planeados para ser construidos en masa, son destruidos por Big Boss, se termina de construir el primer Metal Gear, el Metal Gear ZEKE. 1975: *Dawkins publica “El Gen Egoista” (The Selfish Gene). 1977: *Se establece la Delta Force. 1979: *Una nueva Guerra Fría comienza con la invasión de la Unión Soviética a Afganistán. 1980: *Fecha desconocida: Big Boss lucha en varias guerras civiles Africanas y se transforma en un héroe. *Fecha desconocida (hacia los últimos meses del 80): Inicio de la primera guerra civil Liberiana. Solidus Snake asesina a los padres de Raiden y lo toma para usarlo en la guerra como niño-soldado. 1980s 1981: *Los Estados Unidos lanza el Columbia, el primer Transbordador Espacial. *19 de Agosto: Formación del Vympel, una unidad anti-terrorista rusa. Raven luego se uniría al grupo. 1982: *Tiene lugar la Guerra de las Malvinas. 1983: *El Presidente Reagan anuncia la SDI (Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica). 1984: * Incidente Phantom Pain 1985: *La nueva administración de Gorbachev lleva a la Unión Soviética a la era Detente-2. 1986: *El programa estadounidense de transbordadores espaciales es detenido por la explosión del Challenger. *La Unión Soviética lanza la estación espacial Mir. *Estados Unidos propone el Proyecto “Genoma Humano”, propulsando esfuerzos globales de investigación. *Abril: El Accidente de Chernobyl baña a la familia Romanenko con radiación. Nastasha Romanenko jura liberar al mundo de las armas nucleares. 1989: *El Muro de Berlín es derribado. 1990: *Fecha desconocida: Luego de perder a sus padres, Nastasha Romanenko se muda a los EE.UU. *Fecha desconocida: Liquid Snake, trabajando al mismo tiempo para la SAS, es enviado a Irak a destruir los lanzadores móviles de misiles SCUD. Durante la misión se convierte en prisionero de guerra. *Irak invade Kuwait. *Este y Oeste de Alemania están reunificadas. 1990s 1991: *17 de Enero - 27 de Febrero: Guerra del Golfo. El Ejército estadounidense inyecta a las tropas con el “Gen del Guerrero”, obtenido de los estudios realizados a Big Boss. Los efectos adversos de estas inyecciones son disfrazadas como “Síndrome de la Guerra del Golfo”. *20 de Enero: Nace IRVING. *Solid Snake se infiltra en Irak Occidental con una unidad de Boinas Verdes. *La Unión Soviética se colapsa, y la Comunidad de Estados Independientes nace en su lugar. 1992: *Fecha desconocida: Nastasha Romanenko se une a la DIA (Agencia de Inteligencia de Defensa), donde conocería a Richard Ames, su futuro esposo. 1994: *Fecha desconocida: Liquid Snake es liberado por el Gobierno de los EE.UU. y regresa a EE.UU. *Estados Unidos adopta el START-2 (Tratado de Reducción de Armas Estratégicas). 1995: *Las Naciones Unidas adoptan el “Tratado Comprensivo de Prohibición de Pruebas Nucleares”. *Fecha desconocida: Solid Snake se une a FOXHOUND. *Fecha desconocida: Gray Fox falla la Operación Intrude N312. *Fecha desconocida: Operación Intrude N313: Solid Snake rescata a Gray Fox, destruye el Metal Gear TX-55, y asesina a Venom Snake. *Fecha desconocida: El segundo al mando de FOXHOUND, Roy Campbell, es ascendido a comandante en jefe. El sistema de los nombres en códigos es descartado. *Fecha desconocida: Nastasha Romanenko abandona la DIA y se convierte en analista libre, e inicia a escribir para revistas informativas y de la Marina de los EE.UU. 1997: *Fecha desconocida: Un levantamiento toma lugar en Asia Central y el Ejército CIS es enviado al lugar, pero son derrotados repetidas veces por mercenarios de diversos lugares del mundo. Como resultado, un régimen militar democrático, llamado Zanzibar Land declara su independencia. 1999: *Fecha desconocida: El genio bio-tecnólogo checo, Dr. Kio Marv, crea el Oilix, un micro-bio-químico que puede refinar a su máxima pureza el crudo y el petróleo. *24 de Diciembre: Crisis de Zanzibar Land: Solid Snake vence a Gray Fox, mata a Big Boss y destruye el Metal Gear D. Desaparece y decide vivir en las montañas de Alaska. *Cientificos del Reino Unido clonan la célula somatica de una oveja. *Las tropas mercenarias de la compañía de Big Boss, Outer Heaven, son reclutadas por el ejército de los Estados Unidos y pasan a ser las Fuerzas de Nueva Generación de FOXHOUND. *Los Patriots rescatan el cuerpo de Big Boss y lo mantienen vivo por medio de un sistema de nanomáquinas y lo mantienen bajo su control e informado sobre todo los sucesos que ocurren en el mundo. 2000: *Fecha desconocida: Liquid Snake se une a FOXHOUND, como líder del equipo de combate de campo. *Fecha desconocida: Naomi Hunter se une al personal médico de FOXHOUND, e inicia las investigaciones de terapia del ADN y los experimentos en soldados. *1 de Enero: Virus del Mileno: Los Patriotas esparcen el “filtro de datos” en el mundo, disfrazado como un software parche que impedía el impacto de los defectos de varios sistemas computacionales. *Un equipo de científicos japoneses, americanos y europeos crean un mapa del genoma humano. Siglo XXI 2000s 2001: *El 11 de Septiembre se produce el atentado terrorista contra las torres gemelas (World Trade Center) en Nueva York.El Pentágono también sufre actos terrorista. *7 de Octubre se inicia la guerra en Afganistán denominada “Libertad Duradera”. 2003: *Fecha desconocida: La Dra. Clark (Jefe del equipo médico de FOXHOUND) muere en una explosión de laboratorio, causada por Gray Fox, quien logra escapar. Naomi Hunter cubre el incidente y continúa con el trabajo del Dra. Clark. Este incidente es causado por EVA y Ocelot, que querían eliminar a los Patriots. *Naciones lanzan un ataque multi-lateral sobre Irak. 2005: *Finales de Febrero: Incidente de Shadow Moses. FOXHOUND es disuelta. Muere Liquid Snake, Sniper Wolf, Decoy Octopus, Vulcan, Raven y Psycho Mantis. Revolver Ocelot pierde su brazo derecho y consigue escapar vivo. *Marzo: Al verse involucrado en el Incidente de Shadow Moses, George Sears renuncia como presidente de los EE.UU.; Es reemplazado por James Johnson. *"En La Oscuridad de Shadow Moses", un libro escrito por Nastasha Romanenko, se vuelve un Bestseller de no ficción. 2006: *Fecha desconocida: Solid Snake y Otacon fundan Philanthropy. 2007: *30 de Abril: Raiden y Rosemary se encuentran por primera vez. *8 de Agosto: Incidente del buque. Ocelot roba el Metal Gear RAY a nombre de los Patriotas. El USS Discovery se hunde en la Bahía de Manhattan. Solid Snake consigue escapar y rescata a Olga de hundirse en el buque. *Comienza la construcción del Centro de Deshechos Big Shell. *Fecha desconocida: Olga Gurlukovich da a luz a Sunny, la que es secuestrada por los Patriots. 2008: *Octubre: Dead Cell es atrapada en un ataque sorpresa, perdiendo dos de sus miembros esenciales (Chinaman y Old Boy). Solo Fatman, Fortune y Vamp sobreviven. 2009: *Incidente de Manhattan. *Liquid Ocelot retira el GW de Arsenal Gear. 2010: *Los Estados Unidos de América comienzan a reclutar activamente tropas PMC tras el incidente del Arsenal Gear en Manhattan. 2010s 2011: *Raiden rescata a Sunny, la hija de Olga, y luego la deja con Snake y Otacon. *Aumenta la demanda a nivel mundial de PMC y los enfrentamientos se intesifican. *Se adopta el sistema SOP. 2012: *Los Patriots capturan a Raiden y lo retienen en el Área 51, lo convierten en un Cyborg Ninja, pero es rescatado por EVA. 2014: *Los Patriots liberan información sobre Big Boss y CQC. *Solid Snake vuelve al campo de batalla como Old Snake. *Solid Snake logra infiltrarse con ayuda de Otacon a Medio Oriente con el objetivo de acabar con Liquid Ocelot. *Primer intento de parte de Liquid Ocelot de tomar control de la IA de los Patriots “GW”, el intento fue un fracaso. *Solid Snake se infiltra a Sudamérica con el propósito de rescatar a Naomi Hunter. *Solid Snake logra asesinar a la primera del Cuerpo B&B, Laughing Octopus. *Segundo intento de parte de Liquid Ocelot de tomar control de la IA de los Patriots “GW”, el intento fue un fracaso. *Solid Snake logra infiltrarse con ayuda de Meryl Silverburgh y su FaceCamo a Europa con el propósito de encontrar el cuerpo de Big Boss. *Solid Snake encuentra a EVA y al cuerpo de Big Boss. *Solid Snake asesina a Raging Raven, miembro del Cuerpo B&B. *Proyecto Guns of the Patriots (Liquid Ocelot logra controlar la IA de los Patriots “GW”). *EVA muere debido al nuevo FOXDIE que se alberga en el cuerpo de Solid Snake. *Solid Snake se infiltra a Shadow Moses con el propósito de recuperar el rail gun del Metal Gear REX. *Old Snake asesina a Crying Wolf, miembro del Cuerpo B&B. *Gracias a la ayuda de Snake, Raiden al fin acaba con Vamp. *Solid Snake se infiltra en Outer Haven. *Solid Snake asesina a Screaming Mantis, última miembro del Cuerpo B&B. *Destruyen toda la red de IA de los Patriots y el sistema SOP, gracias al retrovirus FOXALIVE que Sunny y Naomi programaron. *Solid Snake se enfrenta, vence y mata a Liquid Ocelot en un largo enfrentanmiento. *Johnny Sasaki contrae matrimonio con Meryl Silverburgh. *El cuerpo de Raiden es reconstruido con un exosqueleto con forma de humano. *Raiden se reconcilia con Rosemary, conoce a su hijo y juntos empiezan una vida juntos. *Solid Sanke intenta suicidarse pero no puede hacerlo, Big Boss sale a su encuentro y le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con su muerte y los Patriotas y le presenta al único miembro de los Patriots vivo, Zero. *Muere Zero gracias a la intervención de Big Boss. *Big Boss muere debido al nuevo FOXDIE que se alberga en el cuerpo de Solid Snake. *Solid Snake se retira de los campos de batalla. *Solid Snake empieza a seguir su vida sin armas. Entre 2014 y 2018 * Otacon adopta a Sunny Gurlukovich como su hija, quien comienza a trabajar en Solis Space & Aeronautics. 2015 * Solid Snake muere por el virus FOXDIE. * Se empieza a construir la serie LQ de Armas IA, entre ellos LQ-84i. 2016 * La PMC World Marshall es creada por Steven Armstrong. * Samuel Rodrigues se une a la PMC World Marshall. 2018 * Raiden pierde su ojo y su brazo izquierdo. N'mani es asesinado por Sundowner. * Khamsin, miembro de los Winds of Destruction es asesinado por LQ-84i. * Se comienzan a traficar con cerebros de niños secuestrados para su posterior entrenamiento VR, para así colocarlos en cuerpos de cyborg y convertirlos en máquinas asesinas. * Raiden asesina a los miembros de Winds of Destruction, y las PMC Desperado y World Marshall, Mistral, Monsoon, Sundowner, Jetstream Sam, y a Steven Armstrong. Los órganos de los niños quedan en manos de Doktor. Juegos en orden thumb|250px|right|Cronología de los juegos en la [[Saga Metal Gear.]] Así se corresponden los juegos cronológicamente con la línea temporal anterior: Juegos canónicos * (1964) Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * (1974) Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * (1975) Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes * (1984) Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * (1995) Metal Gear * (1999) Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * (2005) Metal Gear Solid * (2007 - 2009) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * (2014) Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Juegos no canónicos * (1998) Snake's Revenge * (2002) Metal Gear: Ghost Babel * (2016) Metal Gear Acid * (20XX) Metal Gear Acid 2 * (1970) Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * (2016 - 2018) Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Categoría:Línea temporal